Taming the Beast Inside
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: A girl with a special gene resorts to murder to help her balance out her emotions. Will love change her ways?


I couldn't do anything to stop the blood from pouring out of his chest. The engagement ring on my finger suddenly felt as heavy as my heart right now. He took the fall for what I did. I was supposed to be the one lying here with a silver bullet in my heart. The first guy I fall in love with is dying now in my arms. I know I've been up and down with him lately, but he never stopped trying to make things work. He loved me that much. I guess after all the things I've done, Karma came back full blast.

1 Year Earlier

It was five in the morning as I watched the sky, awaiting for the sun to come up. Some days, I think this is going to be the last sunrise I watch on this club's rooftop. I haven't been doing what I'm supposed to be doing. You see, I'm a werewolf. Yeah, you heard me right. My father was one, and he passed on the gene. I wish he was till around. My mom sent me to live his sister Isobel since she couldn't contain me anymore. I've been killing people. I feast on their heart without a second thought. If my dad was here, he would do everything in his power to stop me. My kind can keep their control in line if their emotions are straight. If not, they go off the rails completely. There are hunters out there that have mastered ways to kill us. If they knew what I was doing, they would kill me.

I heard the roof door open. Jax sat next to me.

"Those things can kill you , you do know that right?", referring to his cigarette.

Hr ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "But I'm not human. Only silver bullets can kill me."

I smiled. He does have a strong point. I like Jax. He wasn't that guy who stood out like all the others. To me, he did though. He had that sweet gentle personality. He got called a freak for that, and sometimes even got his ass kicked by Cole and his minions. But he kept his cool. And He had those amazing blue eyes that I loved looking into. His hair was shoulder length and fit him perfectly. My aunt always hassles him to cut it. But I convince him otherwise.

"You ok?", Jax said seeing I had this blank stare.

"Yeah. I'm ok. , and gave him a smile.

Jax really liked this girl. She was the only girl who acknowledged his existence. He knows he wouldn't have a shot with her, but just having her like this is just fine.

"My aunt came up to the roof.

"Hey you two. I need help cleaning up the club."

We both got up and to the door. Jax put his cigarette out and followed behind me.

My aunt owns the club, Toxic in Times Square. It's one of the hottest clubs.

I Started cleaning the bar and reorganizing all the booze. Jax went to each table and grabbed glasses to have them washed.

when he was carrying them to the next room, Cole slammed into him with his shoulder and knocked him down with glass broken all over the place.

"Watch where you're going, freak."

I went over to help Jax up and got the broom to clean it up.

"I hate that asshole.", Jax whispered.

"I don't get why you don't kick his ass anyways. I'm sure you could take him."

He laughed. "You see how big he is?"

Cole was the ladies' man of Toxic. He had that tall dark and handsome thing going for him. I don't think there isn't a girl who came into this club who he hasn't slept with.

He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka behind the counter.

My aunt caught him."Cole, you know the rules."

"I hate rules."

The entrance door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

My friend Tiffany worked here with us. She was one of the first who ever was born a werewolf.

"Oh my god, Cole's here."

"Tiff, you can do so much better than that guy."

"Maybe, but I think I could change him."

I believed that. She can change anything. She was just that good.

Jax and I finished cleaning up the glass.

"Thanks for helping me , Jaliss."

I threw the extra glass in the trash. "No problem."

"Hey, Jaliss can you do a supply run?", my aunt asked.

"Sure."

I went over to the bar to get the list.

Tiffany walked over to Jax.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

He looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"no you don't."

"Hey dude, I can go back and forth all day with you. It won't change how you feel."

Jax knew Tiffany had a point.

He stopped Jalissa before he left.

"Hey Jaliss."

"Yeah?"

" Uh.. Uh.. You sure you don't need me to come?"

"No it's ok."

Tiffany just looked at him and smiled.

"Smooth."

He wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet.


End file.
